Conversations
by Kyrstynisabelle
Summary: Two years after their trip to the Ski Lodge... Riley and Lucas are together, and so are Josh and Maya. Read to follow them on the road of staying together in the time of their lives where it's the hardest.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Riles," Lucas, my boyfriend snuck up behind me causing me to jump and turn around.

"Lucas! I told you not to scare me."

"Sorry Riles, you're just really cute when you get scared."

"Wow okay, feeling the love." I rolled my eyes and turned back to close my locker.

"Just kidding babe." He then kissed my cheek and took my hand. We walked towards history class, but before we could sit down, my dad stopped us and forced us to stop holding hands.

"Mr. Matthews, your daughter and I are together," I saw my dad cringe as Lucas said it, "so with all due respect sir, we're going to hold hands often."

After a while, my dad rolled his eyes and said, "Okay fine. But leave the mushy kissy faces out of it."

"Deal." Lucas and I said at the same time. We took our seats, him sitting behind Maya.

"Peaches!" I smiled at her, taking her attention away from whoever was texting her.

"Hey Riles," she was beaming from ear to ear.

"Maya... Why are you so happy?" Not that I loved seeing my best friend so happy, but it was weird seeing her so happy before lunch.

"Oh, nothing." She turned her head back to her phone. Thinking quick, I screamed,

"Hi Uncle Josh!," and as Maya looked up, I took the opportunity to grab her phone.

"Ooh, texting Uncle Boing?" I wiggled my eyebrows as I smirked at her.

"Maybe." She looked angry at me, but as the phone in my hand buzzed she jumped up and grabbed it from me.

"What'd he say?" I said smiling at my currently happy-dancing friend.

"Nothing, just know that someday I'm going to be your aunt."

"Mayaa, you promised. No secrets."

"Ugh fine. Bay Window after school. I'll tell you then." Pleased with her answer, I turned to my homework and started on it.

After four more agonizingly long hours, school was finally over, and I dragged Maya to the bay window.

"Tell me!" I said with a big smile, knowing she could not say no to it. It was her weakness.

"No." Okay then, never mind.

"Peachees" I dragged the E in a whiny tone.

"Okay fine. Josh just asked me out on a date." She said it with the biggest smile I've ever seen on her.

"WHERE?" I asked eagerly.

"An art gallery." _Aw, he knows her so well._

"WHEN?"

"Tonight. I know tonight's our monthly movie night, but can I please take a rain check?"

"Of course Maya, but you have to bring the chocolate to whenever we move the movie night to. Deal?"

"Deal. Now help me get dressed."

I curled Maya's hair and she chose her outfit. A black crop top with jeans and a leather jacket. _Very Maya._

My mom knocked on my door and opened it.

"Maya, your date's here to pick you up." She gasped when she saw Maya. When Maya walked out into the living room with me by her side, she gasped when she saw her mom and Uncle Shawn- her new dad.

"Mom, Dad?" She said, newly recognizing Shawn as her father.

"You think we're going to miss the day you've been waiting for for years?" Her mom smiled at her.

"Don't worry Maya, he already asked for my blessing to take you out on a date." Uncle Shawn joked, as Josh walked up to her.

"You're beautiful." Josh gaped, and Maya just blushed and looked up at him.

"Let's go?" Maya said, interlocking arms with the one she's been waiting years for, as they walked out of the apartment.

I noticed that everyone in the room had their significant others, so I asked my parents if Lucas could come over, and with their knowledge I walked back into my room and texted him.

 **'Hey, wanna come over? Maya's on her date and I really want to watch a movie."** I pressed send and started microwaving popcorn.

' **Yeah sure, I'll be right there.'**

I turned on the TV and sat on my bed, eating popcorn and waiting for Lucas.

My bedroom door opened, and it was him.

"Wow, first time through my actual bedroom door?"

"I decided to listen to Zay and walk in through your front door."

"At least you didn't take some cereal." I giggled and patted the empty spot beside me, motioning for him to sit.

"About that..." He pulled out a bag of fruit loops and a carton of milk. I laughed but snuggled into him as he sat down.

He placed a lingering kiss on my temple, then he turned to watch the movie.

"Endless Love?" He raised his brow at me, playfully.

"Shut up, it's a good movie." I frowned, causing him to laugh.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure it is." I just rolled my eyes and snuggled into him further.

By the end of the movie, Lucas was asleep, with one of his arms around me. I gently pried his arms off of me and turned off the TV. I crawled back into his warmth and placed the blanket over us.

"I love you, Lucas" I said as I kissed him lightly on the lips. He stirred, and pulled me closer to him. My ear was on his chest, listening to the gentle tappings of the heart inside- my favourite beat. As I listened, I slowly, but happily, fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"RILEY MATTHEWS!" I jolted awake, confused.

"Huh?" I asked my angered dad.

"Why is Lucas Friar in your bed?!" He stomped towards us loudly, causing Lucas to wake up.

"What's wrong babe?" Lucas stirred, his eyes widened as he saw my dad.

"I-I'm just going to leave, sir." He got up, kissed my cheek- despite my dad's angered glare- and ran out through the window.

"Riley Matthews, answer my question. Why was he in your bed?!" He said, less angered now that Lucas left.

"I asked you guys if he could come over last night to watch a movie, we just fell asleep I guess." I answered truthfully.

"That's it?" He raised his brows.

"What else would I d-" my mouth opened wide in surprise. Did he think that we had...

"MOM!" I called for her.

"Yes, honey?" She walked into the room oblivious to my dad's screaming.

"Dad thinks I did something with Lucas, just because he was in my bed this morning." I explained to her.

"He was in your bed?!" My mom was equally angered.

"That's not the point mom, we just fell asleep watching a movie- that's it." My mom sighed, and held my father's hand.

"I trust our daughter." She looked at him and they both walked out. My dad surprisingly agreed with her. I let out a sigh of relief and started scrolling through my phone.

"BUT NO MORE MOVIE NIGHTS WITH YOUR COWBOY FOR A WEEK!" My dad screamed from the living room, causing me to roll my eyes and giggle. There's my father.

I guess I fell back asleep, because all I remember was being shaken awake by none other than Peaches.

"Riles, wake up! I need to tell you about last night." She shook me even after seeing my eyelids pry open.

"I'm UP!" I screamed, fed up with the shaking.

"Okay so first, we went to an art museum. I didn't know, but there was a caveman exhibit." She sighed and smiled.

"Then he took me to it and we walked through until we spotted two footprints." I smiled, remembering her chat with Josh about the footprints, a couple years ago.

"He looked me in the eyes and told me that we didn't know who they were or how old they were- all they knew was that they were together." She sunk into my bed, and continued.

"He told me he loves me, Riles." She grinned the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"What'd you do?!" I asked her, excitedly.

"I- I ran away." She looked down.

"What?!" I asked, astonished.

"I-I didn't believe him when he said it. I guess I'm just so used to people saying that and leaving me- that I decided to leave before he could." She shrugged, life. I've told you I love you a countless amount of times- have I ever left you?" I looked at her in the eyes.

"No, I guess not."

"Maya you're so happy around him, the happiest I've ever seen you be in a while. From the way you guys look at each other, I can see the amount of love you have for each other, whether you guys know it or not."

"Damn Riles, that was deep."

"Talk to him, Maya. He deserves to know."

"I don't know where he is." She glanced at her hands and was picking at her nails.

"He's in my living room with my brother, now go!" I pushed her out of my bedroom door, and watched as Josh stood up and hugged her.

"I was worried sick about you, you ran away- I didn't know where you were." He said during the embrace.

"I needed to think things over." She said to him, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm sorry for saying that I love you, I'm sorry if I scared you awa-" before he could finish his sentence, Maya grabbed his collar and kissed him.

"I love you, too." She whispered, and he smiled before he picked her up and spun her, causing her to squeal.

I returned back to my room before their second make out. Taking a seat on the bay window, I looked outside. The sun was high up in the sky, illuminating the city I grew up in. I heard the birds chirp their daily anthem whilst zooming by my window.

"Hey." I jumped, looking for the source of the voice.

"Oh Lucas, I thought you left." I said, smiling at him.

"I was going to, but then I just sat here and watched the sky- it's really pretty, I guess I never looked at it enough."

"That's what I was doing." I giggled, and moved over to give him space to sit.

"So Riles, what do you want to do today?" He asked as he settled down beside me.

"You know that moment when I fell into your lap in the subway?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, you fell into my lap, I fell for you." Lucas said, looking me in the eyes, causing me to blush and look down.

"I never felt anything like it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't know if I would ever see you again- something in me was so desperate to talk to you, because I knew that if I didn't, I may have never gotten to see you again." I told him.

"You know when you were with Maya, and you looked at me?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" I wondered shyly.

"I was looking at you the entire time. It might sound creepy, but there was just something about you." He looked me in the eyes.

"Lucas?" I said, inching a bit closer to him.

"Yeah, Riles?" He moved closer towards me, I felt his breath on my lips. Scared of my lips being dry, weird fear I know, I licked them subtly.

"Do you realize whenever you do that you drive me crazy?" He looked down at my lips, then back to my eyes.

"Do what?" I asked confused. He leaned closer, and lightly pressed his lips onto mine. Just a small peck, which sent millions of shockwaves throughout my body. He pulled away, leaving my lips tingling.

"See you on Monday, Riles." He kissed my cheek and ran out before I finished my sentence.

"Lucas, where are you going?" I pressed my fingers towards my lips and sat on my bed. It's not even noon yet, isn't it a little too early to be this happy? Oh well.

"Riley, time for lunch!," My mom called me, "why are you smiling your boy crazy smile?"

"Nothing!" I said in lightning speed.

"Okay, but does it have anything to do with Lucas outside of your window looking up at the sky?"

"Mom how did you know?!"

"I don't know if you forgot, but our room is connected to the railing too. He was right outside our bedroom window." She smiled at me.

"Oh no."

"Don't worry honey, I trust you." She smiled at me, "now go into the kitchen and eat your lunch before your father and Auggie finish it all."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with an unusual smile on my face, considering it was Monday. I guess it was because I haven't seen Lucas since Saturday, but oh well.

I picked out my outfit, a tshirt, skinny jeans, boots and I decided to wear one of Lucas' baseball hats that he gave me for my birthday.

"Hey Riles, you ready?" Maya came through the bay window.

"Yeah, let's go." I looked into the mirror one last time, and smiled.

Once we got to school, I stuffed the textbooks for my other classes into my locker and grabbed my history one.

The bell signalling the beginning of class was going to go off in two minutes, but Lucas wasn't in class yet.

"Hey, have you seen Lucas?" I asked Maya, but she just shrugged.

"No clue, sorry Hun." Then I asked farkle,

"Sorry Riles, I saw him this morning. He seemed fine, I don't know why he isn't here right now."

"Oh, okay thanks." I sat back down in my seat as the bell rang. Where could he be?

Lucas didn't show up to art class either. During lunch I tried calling him, but it went straight to voicemail. Pacing back and forth, I started to worry myself.

What if he got kidnapped? _Riles' he's too strong for that._

Okay, what if he got hit by a car? _Farkle said he saw him by his locker, no cars there._

What if he left school and got hit by a car?

"Riley, stop bugging out. I'm sure he has an explanation as to why he isn't here right now." Maya stopped my train of thoughts.

"I hope so, I'm really worried." I frowned and started to eat my lunch.

I heard Maya's phone buzz and her gasp.

"What?!" I pondered curiously. She showed me her phone. It was a text from Josh.

'Guess who's going to pick you up after school today ?'

"Awe that's cute Maya. What time is he picking us up?"

"UH NO!" She screamed so loudly that everyone in the cafeteria turned around. I looked up at Maya, a little part of me was hurt, but mostly confused.

"I-I mean we're going on a date after school." She blushed.

"Oh okay, I'll just get a ride from my dad." I shrugged and resumed eating my food.

"Actually Riley, can I come over today?" Farkle asked me, though to be honest I forgot he was sitting with us.

"Yeah sure, but I don't think there's enough space for you and I to fit in my dad's car."

"Isn't it a five seater?" Farkle asked confused.

"Well he has a lot of stuff in the back seat, and his ego's kind of big too so..." I trailed off.

"Subway it is." Farkle and I said in unison.

Once the school day was over, Farkle met me at my locker and we made our way to the subway.

"Hey Riles, I missed talking to you." Farkle said to me. I realized that we haven't really had one of our deep talks in a while.

"I missed talking to you too." I hugged him, then we kept walking.

"So, you and Lucas.." He wiggled his eyebrows causing me to laugh.

"So you and Smackle.." I tried to imitate him but I failed miserably causing us both to break out into laughter.

"Here you go!" A random lady took me by surprise and handed me an entire bouquet of flowers.

"What do you think this is for?" I giggled at the flowers once we got into one of the subway trains.

A familiar blonde and brunette were sitting beside each other on the otherwise completely empty train.

"Maya? Josh? What are you guys doing here, I thought you were going on a date?"

"We did, we drove to my house to pick up this." Maya proclaimed and took out her guitar.

"What? I'm so confused." I questioned. She started playing it, and sang one of my favourite songs, Somebody to You by The Vamps.

"I used to want to be

Living like it's only me

And now I spend my time

Thinking 'bout to get you off my mind." As Maya sang, the subway stopped at the next station. Surprisingly, Smackle was the only one that got on, and she took the seat beside Farkle.

" _I used to be so tough_

 _Never really gave enough_

 _And then you caught my eye_

 _Giving me the feeling of a lightning strike_." The train started moving once again.

" _Look at me now, I'm falling!_

 _Can't even talk, stu-stuttering_

 _This cloud amor keeps shaking.. Oh now!_ " The subway stopped at the next station, and in came all of our classmates from history class.

"Yogi? Darby? What are you guys doing here? you don't take the subway.." I asked bewildered. They just shrugged and sat down.

 _"All I want to be, All I ever want to be, is somebody to you. All I want to be, all I ever want to be, yeah.. Is somebody to you. Everybody's tryin' to be a millionaire But everytime I look at you I just don't care_

 _'Cause all I want to be; All I ever want to be, yeah... Is somebody to you."_ Maya kept singing as the subway started its journey to the next station.

"I _used to run around_

 _I didn't want to settle down_

 _But now I wake each day_

 _Looking for a way that I can see your face_

 _I've got your photograph_

 _But baby I need more than that_

 _I need to know your lips_

 _Nothing ever mattered to me more than this"_ The train stopped at my station, but before I could even think of leaving, I spotted a huge bouquet of flowers with many balloons surrounding it with my name on it.

"What is this?" I asked myself, surprised. All of a sudden, Lucas grabbed the bouquet and walked into the skytrain.

"Lucas? Where have you been all day?" I asked confused.

"I spent the entire day planning this Riles." He chuckled and glanced at me.

"Planning what?" I asked, puzzled.

"Riley Matthews, will you go to the Prom with me?" He took out a stuffed bear that was dressed like a cowboy.

"Of course I will!" I took him into an embrace and pulled away, once I heard everyone's cheers.

"I forgot they were there." I giggled sheepishly. Lucas kissed my forehead.

"I thought we didn't have to ask each other to dances, I thought we'd just go automatically." I told him quietly.

"Well, sometimes I want to do a little extra for one of the most important people in my life." He looked me in the eyes.

I stood on my tippy-toes and lightly kissed him.

 _"All I ever want to be is somebody to you_." Maya finished the song.

"I love you, Lucas." I whispered.

"I love you more, Riley." I placed his hand in his and we walked out of the train.

"Just wait." I glanced over at Maya.

"Take all the time you need." He stated, and I sat beside my best friend.

"Thank you, Maya."

"Anything for you." We hugged each other before we flipped out hair to one side and said:

"Stop it." And burst out into laughter. I walked up to Lucas and he took my hand in his.

"I guess subways are our special place." He smiled at me.

"I guess so." I grinned at him and we started walking to my house.

Once we got to my house, we went to my room and sat on my bed.

"So, how did you do all of that?" I asked, curiously.

"Well, it was pretty hard getting a completely empty subway train. But I asked the people in their headquarters to close down a couple of stations for about half an hour, but they said no." He shrugged.

"So how did you get it completely empty?"

"I placed scary pictures of people in masks on the windows. Didn't you see them?" I thought back to the train, so that's what they were!

"Ohh!" I said, dazed. We both laughed, then he grabbed something from his pocket.

"I also got this for you." He pulled out a red box and gave it to me. I undid the ribbon, and lifted the lid, revealing a leaf-shaped silver necklace.

"What's this?" I asked, astonished.

"Two years ago, you gave me that leaf, and said that if we were lucky, we'd land on the right someone to talk to," I nodded, remembering that day vividly, "well I was lucky- I met you. Read the back." I turned over the small leaf and engraved into it, was:

"You fell in my lap, and I fell for you." -L.F.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously. I took the necklace in my hand and looked at him.

"I love it. I love you," I kissed his cheek, "can you put it on?" I turned around and he took the necklace in his hand.

He gently moved my hair up, revealing my bare neck. Lucas draped the jewelry around it, and clasped it, all the while dragging his fingertips lightly across my skin, leaving my delicate neck in shockwaves of butterflies.

"It's beautiful." I turned back around and pulled him in for a kiss.

This kiss was different from the others. It was passionate and fast. He breathed me in like I was his last breath.

I felt his tongue licking my lips, waiting for my permission to explore, which I gave him. He kissed my cheek and then down to my jaw and neck. He dragged his nose down towards my collarbone, and left tiny marks on it.

I switched roles with him, kissing the corner of his mouth, to his earlobe, down to his jaw, leaving little love bites as I trailed down to his neck.

After a while, we stopped, and cuddled. No R rated stuff, we just cuddled. I was the little spoon and he was embracing me. Every so often, he would kiss my shoulders.

"I'm surprised your dad hasn't come in here screaming at me to get out." He chuckled.

"He's on a double date with my mom, Katy and Shawn." I grinned, turning towards him so my head was aligned with his chest. His heart was beating quickly.

"I love the sound of this." I told him.

"Of what?"

"Your heartbeat. It's like a personal playlist of emotions."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you're happy, or nervous... Your heart tends to speed up. When you're relaxed, it slows down. It's an indicator of what you're feeling.. What are you feeling, Lucas?"

"I can't put into words how much I love you. I love you so much, that it hurts not being near you. You're my first thought when I wake up and my last thought when I go to sleep. You've invaded my heart, but made it better. You make this world colourful Riles, and I'm forever grateful." He spoke as if he was proclaiming a speech.

"Lucas, I don't know if I've told you enough, but I love you. I love you, your words, that wink you do involuntarily sometimes, that cute southern accent you have when you talk. The way you sass my dad. I love everything about you. Every scar, every imperfection somehow makes you more perfect in my eyes." I look up to him, and he kisses my nose.

Wrapped up in his arms, with my ears against his chest, I fell asleep to the humming of my soul mate, in my favourite place in the world.

OKAY SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 3! I'm really proud of that, so please follow, review and share because I love reading each and every one.

THank you so much for reviewing. It means the world! I read every single one, so please keep doing it :)

Love you bebz 3


End file.
